


Always wear your jacket

by FKAErinElric



Series: Friendship's Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Always listen to Iggy, Cold, Gen, Moma Iggy knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Ignis always told Nocits to wear his jacket before he caught a cold. If only the prince would listen





	

Ignis had long since lost count of how many times he had told Noctis to wear his jacket when it’s cold. “You’ll catch a cold if you don’t wear your jacket.” A phrase he had to repeatedly tell the young prince reminding him to take care of himself when traveling outside.

              Gladio a few times teased Ignis accusing him of being motherly to the young prince. The advisor could ignore the teasing as it was part of his job to look after the chosen king. The advisor had promised Noctis’ father that he would look after the young lad.

              He pushed his glasses up on his face with a sigh. Stirring the soup on the stove as it warmed up. At this moment his ‘motherly instincts’ as Gladio called them was kicking in. The prince had managed to catch a cold.

              _They had been traveling around the Vesperpool when a rain storm suddenly hit. It was a drizzling cold rain, one that went straight to the bones. Noctis had ditched his jacket prior to getting to the fishing dock. A shiver ran through his body._

_“Man its freezing.” He muttered_

_“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t wear a jacket.” Ignis reminded him_

_The prince shrugged. “It’s not that cold.” He summoned his rod again, after a few unsuccessful casts he decided to give up. “Let’s go back; we got that stone for Dino.” The other three agreed as a shiver ran through Noctis._

_The rain increased. Noctis’ shirt was soaked plum through leaving him feeling like he took a shower with his clothes on. He kept shivering._

_“You okay buddy?” asked Prompto_

_He nodded. “I’m good.” Another shiver. “Let’s just get in the car.”_

_They got in the Regalia and Ignis turned up the heat. Noctis didn’t feel up to driving. He silently wished he had kept his spare shirt in the back seat with him._

_They were on the high way when it suddenly hit Noctis. He sneezed harshly._

_“Bless you.” Said Gladio_

_A few more sneezes later, Noctis was shivering again._

_“Uh Iggy, I think Noct is sick.” Said Prompto as he looked to the back seat._

_“Am not.” Noctis said his voice sounding nasally._

_“What did I tell you about your jacket?” Ignis asked_

_“To make sure it matched my outfit.” He said sarcastically_

_The advisor shot him a dirty look._

_“Whoa there dude.” Said Prompto_

_Gladio reached over to Noctis and placed his hand on his forehead. “He’s burning up.”_

_“Looks like we’ll have to stop at a motel for the night. Sleeping outside is not advisable.” Said Ignis as he guided the car over to the nearest outpost._

“How’s our patient Prompto?” Ignis asked as he poured the soup into a cup.

              “Asleep. He’s pretty much used up this box of tissues.”

              “That’s to be expected.” Said Ignis as he came into the room, he looked at the young prince. He was breathing harshly, sweat beading on his forehead. Prompto sat beside him watching over him not wanting to leave his friend. Gladio was leaning against the wall.

              “Hey Noct wake up. Iggy’s got food.” Prompto said giving his friend a small shake

              Noctis opened his eyes. They looked hazy as the fever was taking hold of him.

              They set him up and got a tray to give him his soup.

              “This hit him awfully fast.” Noted Gladio looking down at the prince

              Ignis pushed his glasses on his face. “I suspect it was from repeatedly going out in the rain without a jacket.”

              Gladio chuckled. “Hopefully the prince will learn to listen to his mother.”

              Ignis rolled his eyes as another sneezing fit hit Noctis.

              “Next time I see a dark cloud I’m wearing my jacket.” Said Noctis as he blew his nose, “Because being sick sucks.”

              “Just take your time to recover. We’ll wait right here for you.” Said Ignis

              “Thanks guys.”

              “But if you get me sick I’m going to kick your ass.” Said Gladio with a wink

              “Don’t make me sneeze on you.” Said the prince as he sipped his soup

              They laughed afterwards. It took a few days but Noctis did recover from his cold and true to his word he always wore his jacket when it was a rainy cold day.


End file.
